


woodpecker

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Size Difference, Smut, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Blurr goes like a woodpecker on Shockwave.





	woodpecker

**Author's Note:**

> [Blurr sucks Shockwave's dick but he goes super fast and he goes like a woodpecker and his forehead breaks Shockwave's pelvis and he gives his dick rug burn.](https://maccadams-filthy-fills.tumblr.com/post/161103052639/blurr-sucks-shockwaves-dick-but-he-goes-super)
> 
> To Cosmic, you're a jerk.  
> To Nov, why did you cheer them on.  
> To Zeenovos, thanks for the wordwar!

"Blurr, I know you're capable of moving faster than this," Shockwave says with hardly a trace of static, a minor accomplishment given what Blurr is doing to him. His claws twitch, clinking against Blurr's shoulders, sound somehow audible over the roar of cooling fans and the soft sounds from Blurr's intakes.

"Really Shockwave you should know better by now," Blurr says without lifting his head or even shifting so he can look up at him. His fingers are loosely wrapped around the base of Shockwave's spike, tightening on it and loosening by turns. They aren't the main attraction, however, nor the reason Shockwave can't keep himself still, no.

Blurr has his intakes open than they've ever been before, lip-plates stretched to the point of strain around the head of Shockwave's spike. The corners of his mouth twitch occasionally, his engine running with a steady purr as he slowly, inch by inch works his way down Shockwave's spike, his intakes as relaxed as they can be, simply expanding around Shockwave's spike as it's slowly pushed down his throat.

"If you scratch my paint I'll stop so careful with your claws Shockwave really I'm giving you a treat you should treat me better than that I mean I wouldn't scratch your paint without reason and I thought you were listening when I laid down the rules earlier no damage no cosmetic damage no pain without asking first really Shockwave are you even listening?"

Shockwave manages a static-laced yes, uncertain now where Blurr even keeps his vocalizer - if he can see the bulge of his spike in _that_ section of Blurr's throat, surely the pressure against his vocalizer must mute it or somehow muffle the flow of words...?

"Very good," Blurr says, and rewards Shockwave's obedience with a flutter of his glossae against the sensitive lines of sensors that run up the length of Shockwave's spike - so unlike that of his own spike, which is studded with protective sensory nodes. The difference is how sensitive Shockwave is - how he arches and grips the berth with his claws - and how Blurr's spike needs different kinds of stimulation to achieve the same effect.

"Blurr!"

"Oh don't overload yet I'm barely halfway down," Blurr says, resuming the careful push down, hardly worried about Shockwave's overload - it will come, but his charge is hardly high enough to warrant out of control early overloads, which is convenient given how the rush of transfluid from an overload would simply flood Blurr's intakes. "I would like to compliment your spike on being just the right size for this if it were any larger or modded unnecessarily I wouldn't be able to fit my lips around it and no I wouldn't consider modifying my face just so you could get your spike sucked so consider yourself lucky Shockwave I hope you do I think I am."

Shockwave quivers, optic trained on Blurr's neck. It could be grotesque, the way his plating has bulged outwards, but - he hisses, dispersing charge off of his antlers, determined to let this last as long as possible. The air around them fizzes, then fades, and Blurr's chuckle is a whisper of sensation along the wet slide of his spike.

He mustn't - completely lose composure.

"Blurr," he says, then resets his vocalizer to try and clear out some of the static, retuning himself. "This is taking entirely too long."

Blurr finally shifts a tiny bit, optics snapping up to his optic as he sinks down the final inches to rest his lips to Shockwave's pelvic plating, the entirety of his spike somehow stuffed into his intakes. Shockwave wants to overload, wants to grab his head and hold him there as he bucks and overloads and fills Blurr with his transfluid, wants to see what he looks like dented and sore - 

He doesn't move as Blurr's engine thrums at a higher pitch, then settles back into a content purr.

"Would you really like me to speed up Shockwave?"

Of course. "You're the fastest mech I've ever met, Blurr," Shockwave manages without begging. "Having a slow and steady suck would hardly suit you - or me. Correct?"

"I'm keeping a recording of this for later," Blurr says - which is confusing, there shouldn't be a need for their conversation to be recorded at all, unless Blurr's about to reveal a new desire for hearing himself speak - which would explain a lot about him, actually - 

Blurr _moves._

What was a wet slick pressure against his spike - pleasant, exceedingly pleasant with the mild friction of Blurr's internal structures pressing into his spike where Blurr's plating wouldn't bend -

The drag is initially pleasant, a shock against sensitive wires - but it speeds up and speeds up and there's only friction against his wires, a steady push/pull as Blurr's lips whip over his spike, his head bobbing at what should be an illegal speed - 

Shockwave shouts as he overloads, gouging the bed with his surprise as Blurr keeps going, pressure building against his pelvic plating as Blurr rams it over and over with his forehead, nothing that would be more than a gentle shove except for how Blurr keeps moving, repeating the motion hundreds of times in the span of seconds, his throat expanding and deflating with the motions before it just stays expanded, barely showing when Shockwave's spike is in it and when it isn't - 

He overloads again, wailing now as the charge is rung out of him, pain signaling from his spike in blaring warnings that something, someone won't stop touching and rubbing against shot wires, that this isn't pleasure anymore, this is torture but he overloads a third time, charge desperately snapping against his plating because pain _is_ intoxicating, he can't stop staring at the blur over his spike, the way that blue moves and flashes, and then - 

The pain becomes damage and because he's too distracted to do anything but feel and watch his systems protect themselves in the way they always have, in battlefields in back alleys in Iacon in starships in all the places of his past - emergency systems kick in and simply detach the damaged part of his frame, jettisoning his spike from his pelvic array, but not before a final pressure against his pelvic plating does actual damage and cracks it, cracks it after thousands of blows -

And Blurr jerks back, so startled he stops - Shockwave's spike hangs half in his mouth, half out, so big he has to gently pull it out of himself with wide optics as he stares between it and Shockwave and the cracks and back to his optics.

The purr is gone, replaced with a jarring rumble as Blurr reaches up to touch the side of Shockwave's helm.

"Are you hurt you're hurt did I rip it off I don't think I didn't think I could damage you like that I - "

"It's fine," Shockwave says as words run past him, too dazed to even reach up and cover Blurr's hand, his frame aching in new ways. "It's - " Charge bursts over his antlers as it's denied his spike array, and it _hurts,_ a sharp lance of pain that's gone immediately, but not before he flinches, and Blurr jumps back - 

"No medic!" Shockwave says, catching him in time as he pulls one set of claws from the berth, then the other. He's gouged deep holes into it purely on accident. "I can repair this. Blurr. That was more than I could have hoped for."

"Even with the damage?"

"Yes," Shockwave says, and just like that Blurr relaxes and comes back, reaching up to rub his antlers gently, helping disperse the charge, careful not to touch sensors and build it back up.

"Well I wasn't expecting your spike to come off or for your plating to be so fragile how much will you have to replace?"

"Probably all of it," Shockwave says dryly. He carefully turns Blurr's head, meeting his optics. "I hope you're proud. This is the worst injury I've ever suffered at Autobot hands."

That earns him a smirk, and a gentle kiss under his optic.


End file.
